Talk:Star Trek: Black Hawk
I am still in the process of writing a more appropriate article on Star Trek: Black Hawk and other links. Please be patient. Thank you. --Admhawk 21:21, 19 May 2007 (UTC) I also want to add that the copywriting mark was placed there only hours, if not, minutes after I started to build the informetion of Star Trek Black Hawk. --Admhawk 18:22, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Is it now possible to remove the copyediting mark since I have expanded it and connected it to other pages? --Admhawk 03:41, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :Hey, they usually put the copyediting mark up if there needs to be a change in grammar or style to better match the rest of the wikia, not because it isn't attached to other pages. If you have a question about the copyediting, ask one of the admins or I could help if you'd like. Thanks! --usscantabrian 04:20, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Ok, I'll bite. My problem with the copyediting was that it was placed on the page when I had only complete 2 paragraphs or so, I got called away on personal business (Got a real life outside fandom and the stories). and was quiete surprise about the copyediting mark. I have expanded it aquite a bit, including a run through a spell checker. I have yet to do that second time because I decided to concentrate on the other entries I past. My uestionto you is how can I improve on what is there. Pointing out there is a page that has more on it (and perhaps more than I need to know) my be fruitless so I would suggest your comments. You can e-mail me at ussblackhawk@insightbb.com if you feel the need for personal communication. BTW, I have read many of the articles on the STEx an dhave found them most helpful. I apprciate the persons who set this up and finding it a refreshing way to share Star Trek: Black Hawk with others. Thanks and keep up the good work. --Admhawk 20:13, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::Howdy Admhawk! Don't worry about the speed of things here, I'm constantly surprised with the speed of these guys! :D This is the most "On Top" Wiki I've ever seen :) Also, don't take it personally that they marked your article with the copyediting mark, it just means they weren't sure where you were going and didn't want to change something to make it flow smoother for fear they'd miss a point you were trying to make or something. I think there is a sandbox function attached to the Wiki, and for the life of me I'm not sure how to get to it, but you can park things at your sandbox (I think it's Admhawk:sandbox, but I'm not terribly sure...) anyway, anything put in a sandbox is left alone (And assumed to be under construction), that way it's not in general population (Where the folks here can't tell if you are done yet or not) and you can go about your daily routine without worrying about someone marking your articles before they are done :D Aabh 15:05, 9 June 2007 (UTC)